DE REPENTE TREINTA
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Basada en la película con Jennifer Garner... Qué pasaría si Terry despertara cuando tuviera 30 años y no supiera como llegó ahí? Espero que la disfrutes. Gracias Gladys Flemm!
1. Chapter 1

**"DE REPENTE TREINTA"  
**

Traducción: Gladys Flemm

_Capitulo 1_

_"¿__Dónde diablos estoy__?"_

Terry se encontraba afuera de la torre de castigo ... después de tocar la armónica para Candy, se quedó profundamente dormido, quería quedarse cerca de ella aunque se encontraran separados por esas gruesas paredes. ¡Todavía se estaba recriminando a sí mismo por haber caído en la trampa de Eliza! ¡Debió de haberlo intuido! Pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Tenía que encontrar una manera de salvarla e iba a encontrar la manera, ya que de acuerdo con sus primos, ella sería repudiada por la familia. Él pensaba pedir ayuda a su padre, sabiendo de antemano que sería inútil. Ése viejo hombre no iba a ayudarlo, pero no tenía nada que perder ... excepto su propio orgullo. Por Candy haría cualquier cosa. Si no lograba convencerlo entonces tendría que hacer el máximo sacrificio que tenía en mente.

Y pensando fue que se quedó dormido:

_"Si yo fuera un poco mayor, te llevaría y me casaría contigo"_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry se encontraba dormido en una hermosa y mullida cama. Sintió una mano sobre su pecho. Pero ¿quién podría ser? Él se encontraba en el colegio, en su dormitorio ... además nunca traía chicas a su cuarto ... Aunque la idea de ver a Candy, ahí mismo, vistiendo un camisón transparente sería un regalo para su vista ... Él trató de abrir sus ojos pero se sentían muy pesados. En eso se escuchó un golpe en la puerta ...

\- ¡Señor Grandchester! ¡Es hora de levantarse! Señor Grandchester!

\- ¿Qué demonios ... ? -dijo Terry.

\- Es el ama de llaves -dijo una voz de mujer.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron de repente- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?! -exclamó Terry exasperado.

\- Soy tu prometida, Terry por favor ...

Y cuando ella dijo eso puso su otra mano sobre su pecho mientras se acercaba para besarlo ... Terry entonces vió su intención ...

\- ¡Aaahhh! -él grito.

Y salió de la cama tan rápido que casi se cae.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres? -repitió Terry- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi ...

Observó a su alrededor. En la habitación se respiraba lujo: cama con dosel, alfombra gruesa y mullida, sábanas de satén ...

\- ¿A dónde diablos estoy? -se preguntó.

\- Ay cariño -dijo la mujer- Debiste de haber bebido demasiado anoche ...

\- QUÉ?

\- Esta es nuestra habitación ... tú y yo ...

\- ¿Tú y yo qué?!

\- Somos pareja, comprometidos para casarnos desde ... ¡desde siempre! Todavía estoy esperando a que cumplas tu palabra y me conviertas en tu mujer ...

Terry sintió un poco de frío, se revisó y vio que estaba completamente desnudo. Rápidamente retiró una sábana de la cama para cubrirse.

\- Cariño -dijo ella- ¿Qué está pasando? No hay nada allí que nunca haya visto antes ...

El golpe en la puerta continuó. Terry la fue a abrir. Entró el ama de llaves, una mujer en los principios de sus cincuenta, llevando una bandeja en sus manos.

\- ¡Por fin! -mencionó el ama de llaves- Pensé que tendría que llamar al conserje para que rompiera la puerta ...

\- Debería ser despedida por su majadería -recriminó la mujer en la cama.

\- Afortunadamente, el Sr. Grandchester firma mis cheques de pago, ¡no tú!

\- ¿Ves cómo me habla? -recriminó la mujer.

El ama de llaves puso la bandeja sobre la cómoda del dormitorio.

\- Allí está su café Señor G, el desayuno está servido en la mesa ...

\- Gracias ... -dijo Terry mirándola.

El ama de llaves se retiró ... y Terry la siguió afuera.

\- Disculpe ... ehh ...

\- Esther ...

\- Esther! Sí! Me vas a encontrar algo raro, pero hoy me siento un poco perdido, ¿dónde está el inodoro?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡El ... baño!

\- Ahh ... es esa puerta, Señor G ... ¿se embriagó de nuevo anoche?

\- Creo que sí ... ¡No recuerdo nada! Dónde estoy? Quién es esa mujer?

\- Alguien a quien desearía poder olvidar pero desafortunadamente ... no puede.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque le debe a ella ...

\- ¿Le debo qué? Dinero?

\- Si tan solo fuera eso ...

\- ¿Entonces qué?

Los ojos del ama de llaves fueron a parar a algo contra la pared ...

\- ¿Una prótesis?

\- La señorita Susanna perdió su pierna salvándole ...

_"Susanna, así que ése es su nombre!"_ -se dijo a si mismo.

\- Qué? Salvándome? Cómo? Dónde?

\- En el Teatro, por supuesto ... durante el ensayo de su gran estreno "Romeo y Julieta", ¿por qué le estoy contando todo esto? Es su vida, usted sabe lo que pasó! ¡Tengo que limpiar la cocina!

Esther se retiró dejando atónito a Terry. Ella perdió su pierna?

\- ¿Dónde diablos está Candy?

Se dirigió al baño, aún envuelto con su sábana. Se vió a sí mismo al espejo y se notó con más edad ...

\- ¡Dios mío! Soy un hombre ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Y necesito afeitarme?! Genial!

Tomó una larga ducha. Salió del baño usando una bata que encontró colgada en la puerta del baño. Intentó afeitarse, pero el resultado no fue muy bueno!

Se dirigió a la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla vacía y ¡gracias a Dios así fue! La cama estaba hecha, todo estaba limpio. Fue al armario y lo encontró lleno de ropa.

\- ¡No está mal Grandchester! Tienes cosas de muy buena calidad aquí ...

Se vistió con unos finos pantalones negros y una impecable camisa blanca. Se observó el cabello, largo todavía ...

\- Al menos una cosa no ha cambiado ... ¿pero una coja? ¡Dejé a Candy por una coja! Debo haber estado borracho!

Salió del dormitorio y caminó hacia el gran comedor.

\- ¡Este apartamento es enorme! -dijo en voz alta.

Se fue a sentar, Susanna estaba ya desayunando. Cuando se sentó vió un periódico a su lado y leyó la fecha; 30 de junio de 1927?

\- ¿Pero qué diablos?!

\- Cómo? -preguntó Susanna.

\- Yo ... yo no me había cuenta de que era tan ... tarde!

\- No te preocupes cariño, tenemos tiempo para la primera reunión del consejo ...

\- ¿Reunión del consejo?

\- Así es ...

\- ¿De qué ...?

\- ¿Del teatro?

\- Ahh si ...

\- Tenemos que estar ahí por la tarde ... así que eso deber darte tiempo para estar sobrio ...

\- No estoy borracho ... solo estoy un poco ... perdido.

\- Si como no! ¿Quién fue esta vez?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Crees que no sé que cambias de actricillas cada noche? Pero no me importa ya que siempre regresas conmigo ... ¡Tú te vas a casar conmigo así sea lo último que hagas!

Terry la miró con disgusto. Qué es lo que él estaba haciendo con una víbora como ella ... el hecho de que la mujer tuviera una sola pierna no lo hacía sentir mal por ella. Ella era simplemente despreciable.

\- ¡Qué manera tan encantadora de hacer que un hombre se quiera casar contigo! ¡Ni lo esperes!

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? ¡Te salvé la vida! ¡Perdí mi pierna! Me la debes!

\- ¡Es bueno que me lo estés diciendo a mí, porque a los ojos de Dios ya tienes tu recompensa a manos llenas!

Susanna se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. Entonces ella añadió.

\- Terry, mamá me está presionando ... ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Eso significa que puedes esperar un poco más ¿no es verdad?

\- Pero Terry ...

\- Susanna, debes saber que hasta ahora, nadie me hecho hacer lo que yo no quiero ...

\- Te hicimos romper con Candy ...

Terry la observó ... quería estrangularla ... pero la deuda estaba por encima del amor.

\- ¡Eso es porque yo tenía una obligación contigo! ... podrías no mencionar su nombre? No vales la pena como para mencionarla siquiera ... ella es una santa! Tú eres pura maldad!

\- ¡Terry! -dijo Susana entre lágrimas.

Terry se levantó y dejó la mesa. Caminó por el apartamento y encontró una habitación en donde se sentía bien, era su estudio. Entró y cerró la puerta con llave. Se fue a sentar a su escritorio y comenzó a abrir cajones, tenía que encontrar algo acerca de Candy, tenía que encontrarla ... Encontró de hecho escondidos algunos recortes de periódicos ...

\- ¿QUÉ?! ¿Candice White Andrew se va a casar con su padre adoptivo? Albert es el padre adoptivo de Candy? ¡Y se está casando con ella! Albert? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso a mí? ¡Pensé que era mi amigo! Vaya amigo! ¡Estaba deseándola a ella todo el tiempo! ¡Qué pervertido enfermo! Su hija! ¿Es eso incluso legal?! ¡Tengo que parar esto! ¡No puedo dejar que esto suceda! Pero ... esa coja será un obstáculo ... bueno, no sé cómo voy a hacerle, pero encontraré la manera de tener a Candy de regreso conmigo ... Nada tiene sentido sin ella ...

En los mismos cajones, había cartas de Candy para él ... las leyó todas con lágrimas en los ojos ...

_"La invité al estreno de Romeo y Julieta ... debió haber venido y encontrado toda esa situación con Susanna ... Ay Candy! Te perdí! No! No lo aceptaré! Candy es mía! Ella es mia! No dejaré que se case con Albert!"_

Alguien llamó a la puerta y fue a abrir. Esther estaba frente a él.

\- La Señorita Susanna le está esperando abajo, en el coche ...

\- Gracias Esther ...

Ella lo miró, parecía tan triste.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

\- Si estoy bien -respondió Terry.

Fue a buscar su chaqueta y bajó las escaleras. Había ahí un auto de lujo esperándolo. Susanna se encontraba de mal humor. Terry se sentó a su lado.

\- Estabas ahí pensando de nuevo en ella ...

\- Y eso es un problema porque ...

\- ¡Porque soy tu prometida! Deberías estar pensando en mí!

_"¡Descubrir sobre ti el día de hoy no está ayudándome en nada para pensar en ti. Especialmente desde que tú eres la causante de mi ruptura con Candy!"_

\- Decirlo, no lo hace así -dijo Terry.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que te despertaste, no eres el mismo ...

_"¡Eso es porque no soy el mismo hombre! Pero que era en lo que estaba pensando! ¿Vivir sin Candy?! Cómo es eso posible?! Y estaba pensando en como dejarla en el colegio para prevenir su expulsión ... ¡despertar en un mundo sin ella es desgarrador! ¡Necesito a Candy!"_

\- ¿Puedes hablarme acerca de la reunión que vamos a tener?

\- Tú sabes de qué se trata ...

\- Ah muchas gracias ...

Susanna lo miró. Algo estaba mal ... ella dormía con un hombre apasionado que le hacía el amor, aunque susurrara el nombre de Candy era apasionado de cualquier manera ... y eso era suficiente para ella.

\- Está bien ...

Ella comenzó a darle un resumen acerca de la reunión ... Terry escuchaba vagamente mientras su mente estaba con Candy.

Llegaron a la oficina ... En un gran edificio en la Quinta Avenida ... Cómo es que él llegó a ser la cabeza de una gran empresa corporativa?

\- ¿Empresas Grandchester? -exclamó en voz alta.

\- Sí, tu padre te dejó la compañía cuando se jubiló ...

\- Mi padre? El Duque?

\- Así es ... abrió una sucursal aquí y él y tu madre revivieron su romance ...

\- ¡No me digas! Ese vejete no fue tan estúpido como parecía ...

\- ¡Terry!

\- Claramente se puede ver que tú no eres la que tuvo que vivir con él durante su infancia ...

\- Tu padre es un buen hombre.

\- No es así como yo lo recuerdo ... pero en fin! ¡Vamos y terminemos con esto!

Entraron en el edificio y subieron a la sede de la oficinas. Susanna le mostró a Terry su oficina y al joven que era su asistente.

\- Esta es tu oficina, ¿seguro que vas a estar bien?

\- Sí Susanna, gracias Susanna ... -dijo Terry irónicamente.

Ella lo miró, sacudió su cabeza y se retiró para ir a su propia oficina. Entonces el asistente entró, su nombre era John.

\- Buenos días Señor, su madre está en el teléfono ¿supongo que debo decirle que no es está?

\- ¿Y porqué harías eso? ¡Quiero hablar con mi madre!

\- Pero usted siempre dice que ...

\- Amo a mi madre, extraño a mi madre, pásame la llamada!

\- De acuerdo Señor ...

John salió y unos segundos más tarde el teléfono de Terry sobre el gran escritorio comenzó a timbrar. Él tomó el auricular y presionó la luz roja que estaba destellando.

\- Hola? Madre?

\- ¡Terry! Tomaste mi llamada!

\- Claro que tomé tu llamada Madre, siempre tomo tus llamadas ...

\- ¡Si claro! Cómo estás el día de hoy?

\- Madre en realidad estoy un poco perdido.

\- Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Es Susanna?

\- No ... es ...

\- ¿Candy?

\- Si ...

\- Terry, han pasado más de 10 años ...

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Me desperté extrañándola con un demonio! ¡Tengo que verla! ¿Sabes a dónde puedo encontrarla?

\- Ella se va a casar muy pronto Terry ...

\- ¡No me lo recuerdes! Con mi ex mejor amigo y su padre adoptivo! ¿No es eso repugnante?

\- Terry, pero tú ya lo superaste.

\- Todavía la amo Madre ...

\- Déjala ir ...

\- NO! Tengo que verla ...

\- Te llamé para invitarte a ti y a Susanna a una cena esta noche.

\- ¿Como pareja?

\- Son una pareja ... Susanna ya dijo que sí ... vas a venir?

\- Sí, estaré allí ... quiero verte Madre ... te extraño.

\- Yo también te extraño Terry y ... tu padre te extraña también ...

\- Si, seguro ... -dijo Terry con ironía.

\- Terry, él es tu padre ...

\- No tienes que recordármelo ... en fin, ¿te veo esta noche? Adios Madre te amo.

\- Yo también ... fue agradable hablar contigo el día de hoy ... me recordaste a aquel jovencito con quien me reconcilié en Escocia ... adiós mi cielo, te amo.

Terry colgó el teléfono. Fue muy agradable el haber hablado con su madre ... ¡tan opuesto a lo que era al hablar con esa coja que lo estaba fastidiando bastante!

John su asistente entró a la oficina con algunos archivos ...

\- La reunión es en 5 minutos, aquí está su reporte ... ¿necesita algo más?

\- ¡No ... sí! ¿Puedes encontrar la manera de conseguirme el número de teléfono de Candice White Andrew?

\- ¿No se va a casar ella en unos días?

\- No recuerdo estar pagándote para desobedecer mis órdenes ...

\- Lo conseguiré de inmediato Señor ... -dijo John saliendo de la oficina.

Terry se dirigió a la sala de conferencias ... Susanna se sentó a su lado y él pudo seguir lo que se estaba tratando ahí. No podía esperar a que terminara la reunión para que pudiera hablar con Candy, escuchar su voz ... Nada tenía sentido, los lujos, la estabilidad financiera, sin ella ... ella era la pieza que faltaba en su vida.

_"Y pensar que la dejé ir ... ella es mi corazón, cómo pude dejar ir a mi corazón? Cómo pude ser tan estúpido! Nunca debí haber dejado ir a Candy ... !_

**_•••_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DE REPENTE TREINTA"**_

_**Capitulo 2  
"Todavía me amas … ?"**_

La reunión fue un éxito en las Empresas Grandchester, Susanna fue de mucha ayuda. Terry no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido por toda su ayuda. Para cuando terminó la reunión, era ya la hora del almuerzo, estaba ansioso por volver a su oficina para poder ver si su asistente había encontrado la dirección de Candy, Susanna caminaba con él.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Susanna ...

\- De nada, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo para agradecerme?

\- Lo siento, tal vez en otro momento, ya tengo un compromiso.

\- ¿Ya tienes un compromiso? ¿Con quien? Revisé tu agenda … y tú no tienes ninguna cita.

\- ¿Acaso me estás espiando Susanna?

\- No, pero ... pensé en revisar tu horario para el día ...

\- Eso es espiar Susanna ...

Llegaron a la oficina de Terry, él entró y se dio la vuelta para verla.

\- Lo siento, Susanna ...

\- Hay una cena en casa de tu mamá esta noche ... pero, por supuesto, no querrás ir como de costumbre ...

\- En realidad me encantaría ir a casa de mi madre esta noche.

\- ¿Y desde cuando? -dijo Susanna sorprendida.

\- Desde que mi madre llamó esta mañana para invitarnos, parece que ya te había llamado ...

\- Terry, tú nunca quieres ir a las fiestas de tu mamá ... Siempre termino ahí sola, mientras tú te acuestas con alguna estrella de cuarta ...

\- ¿De Verdad? Bueno, pues esta vez quiero ver a mi madre ...

\- Estaré lista a las 8 pm -aseguró Susanna.

\- Bien ...

Y le cerró la puerta. Su asistente entró y le entregó un pedazo de papel ...

\- ¿Está aquí en Nueva York? ¡Wow eso es genial!

\- Solo durante un tiempo. Ella está haciendo obras de caridad.

\- Voy a ir a verla ... ¿podrías avisarle al chofer?

\- Ya le está esperando abajo Señor.

\- Muchas gracias John -dijo Terry.

Terry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando bajó el chofer lo estaba esperando en frente del edificio, se subió al coche y el conductor arrancó. Le entregó la dirección y cuando llegó frente al edificio de Candy ...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy se encontraba almorzando en el apartamento de Albert en Nueva York. Albert estaba de viaje por negocios. Candy había dedicado su tiempo a hacer obras de caridad en orfanatos. Las había estado haciendo en todo el mundo, especialmente en los países del tercer mundo. Se había convertido en una misionera. Ahora después de todo ese tiempo había regresado a América y a sus 29 años de edad, decidió que era hora de casarse. Albert había sido muy galante con ella todo el tiempo, quería casarse con ella y ella había dicho que sí. Sentía que era hora de tener una familia y sentar cabeza. Ella podría continuar su trabajo de caridad en América.

Esa mañana la pasó organizando diferentes galas de beneficiencia. Cuando el mayordomo llegó para anunciarle que alguien la estaba buscando, pensó que sería de la asociación de mujeres de sociedad para organizaciones benéficas.

\- Déjalas subir -dijo ella.

Ella interrumpió su almuerzo y caminó hacia la puerta para recibirlas. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Terry entrando por esa puerta ...

\- ¡Terry!

\- ¡Candy! ¡Gracias a Dios te encontré!

Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Candy quedó estupefacta y quedó como congelada sin poder moverse ...

\- Terry -pronunció ella finalmente devolviéndole el abrazo y aspirando su inolvidable colonia- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Candy necesito tu ayuda!

\- Bueno, hola a ti también, Terrence!

Para Terry, quien tan solo había estado con Candy recientemente, tenía que recordar que ahora se encontraba en el año 1927, tenía 30 años y no se habían visto durante más de una década ...

\- Lo siento, hola Candy ...

\- Hola Terry ... ¿A qué debo este honor?

\- Candy, ¡estoy perdido!

\- ¿Perdido cómo?

\- Me desperté y no sé dónde estoy ...

\- ¿Estás en la ciudad de Nueva York viviendo con tu novia?

\- ¡Exactamente! ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Por qué no eres tú mi prometida? ¿Qué pasa con la invasora de la lisiada?

\- ¡Terry! ¡Ella salvó tu vida! ¡Sé amable con ella!

\- Candy, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te vas a casas con Albert?

\- ¿Será porque lo amo?

\- No, tú me amas a mí! No a Albert!

\- Terry ...

\- Dime qué sucedió, por qué no estamos juntos ... no más ... Encontré esas cartas en mi estudio, se suponía que venías a Nueva York y te quedarías conmigo ...

Candy lo miró como si acabara de caer del cielo ...

\- Vine a Nueva York y ... ¡ya sabes lo que pasó!

\- Dímelo por favor, Candy ...

Candy no podía creer que Terry la estuviera haciendo revivir toda esa pesadilla, pero ella lo observó, realmente parecía perdido y sincero ...

\- Estaba almorzando, ¿te importaría acompañarme?

\- Lamento haber interrumpido tu almuerzo, gracias por la invitación, será un placer ...

Caminó con ella hacia al comedor y se sentaron a la mesa. Una persona de su servicio le trajo un plato y él mismo se sirvió pollo, puré de papas y ensalada ... Mientras tanto Candy le relataba lo sucedido hace todos esos años ...

\- No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así?

\- Parece que si ... ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No puedo creer que haya sido yo un total estúpido! ¡No luché por nosotros! ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

\- Tenías un deber ...

\- Tuve amor, tengo amor por ti ...

\- Terry, todo se terminó entre nosotros ... Estoy comprometida con Albert.

\- ¿Como pudiste? Te amo Candy ...

\- Terry, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es ... ¡han pasado más de 10 años! Estás hablando como si acabara de suceder!

\- Eso es porque para mi acaba de suceder! ¡Me desperté sin recuerdo de la última década más o menos! Con una coja en mi cama ... ¡Pensé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla!

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

\- No, no estoy bien, todo esto está muy mal! Este no es el futuro que imaginé en mi cabeza contigo ...

\- ¿Qué tenías entonces en mente para nosotros ...?

\- Mientras tocaba la armónica para ti cuando estabas en la torre, estaba pensando en casarme contigo y escaparme de la escuela contigo ...

\- ¿De Verdad? ¡Bueno, dejaste la escuela para que pudiera quedarme y te marchaste a América sin mí!

\- ¿Eso hice? -preguntó Terry sorprendido.

\- Sí y te seguí hasta el puerto, pero el barco ya se había ido ... De todos modos, abandoné la escuela, así que tu sacrificio fue en vano, porque no pude quedarme en el colegio sin ti ...

\- Oh Candy ...

Terry se sentía realmente raro al escuchar esa versión de lo que les había pasado ...

\- Siento mucho el haberte dejado.

Aunque él no recuerda haber hecho eso ...

\- Terry, ¿podríamos ya no hablar del pasado?

\- De acuerdo, hablemos del presente ... así que te vas a casar con Albert.

\- Si ...

\- ¿Son ustedes dos ... amantes?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así? ¡Tu y yo terminamos hace más de 10 años!

\- No lo entiendo ... ¿Lo amas?

\- Por supuesto que lo amo ...

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí?

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- Todavía me amas … ?

\- ¡No estamos teniendo esta conversación!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Terry, no puedes aparecer en mi vida años más tarde y preguntarme sobre mi vida amorosa ...

\- Todavía te amo Candy ...

\- Tienes una obligación!

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Nada tiene sentido, excepto estar aquí contigo, verte ... !

\- Debes ir al hospital a que te examinen la cabeza.

\- ¿Es tan difícil para ti creer que aún te amo?

\- Has estado viviendo con otra mujer durante años, acostándote con ella y vienes aquí a declararme tu amor, sabiendo lo mucho que me va a doler! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Terry?

\- Candy, lo siento.

\- ¡No puedo más con esto!

\- Lo siento mucho Candy -comenzó Terry- ¡No quería molestarte! Trata de comprenderme, para mí el último recuerdo que tengo es el de mí, afuera de la torre, tocando la armónica ... No recuerdo nada más ...

Candy lo observó. Ella estaba siendo un poco dura con él ... y él tenía esa mirada que tenía en aquel entonces en el colegio.

\- De acuerdo ... siento haberte gritado ...

\- Está bien Pecosa, cuéntame sobre tu trabajo ...

Ella le contó sobre su trabajo en todo el mundo mientras terminaban su almuerzo. Después se dirigieron a la sala a hablar un poco más.

\- Tengo que volver a la oficina -dijo Terry.

\- Está bien.

\- Hay una cena en casa de mi madre esta noche, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

\- Nosotros fuimos invitados ...

\- Ahh ...

\- A menudo voy a casa de tu madre, nunca estás ahí. Veo a Susanna sola, diciéndome lo felices que son ustedes dos ...

\- Solo para lastimarte ... maldita sea la coja!

\- ¡Terry!

\- Lo siento, no la soporto! Qué estaba pensando…? ¿Entonces te veré esta noche?

\- No lo sé, Albert no está aquí y yo ...

\- Razón de más para que vengas, por favor Candy, te necesito allí ... Necesito a alguien allí para tranquilizarme ... Te necesito Candy.

La cabeza de Candy le estaba diciendo que estaba loca por hacer eso, se sentía cálida y confusa desde que Terry irrumpió en su apartamento ... pero era una agradable sensación.

\- Muy bien, estaré allí -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Candy!

Ella lo acompañó a la puerta cuando en eso él la tomó entre sus brazos y le robó un beso ... La tomó por sorpresa pero aún así respondió al beso apasionadamente, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y retorciéndole el cabello con sus dedos ... Duraron así un rato y cuando se detuvieron ...

\- Te veré entonces esta noche Pecosa ... -dijo Terry suavemente.

Él tomó el ascensor y se marchó. Candy cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se apoyó contra esta por un buen rato. ¡Ese beso había sido magia pura! Los besos de Albert eran pálidos en comparación ... Le habían surgido ganas de detener a Terry, ir al dormitorio y hacer el amor ...

_"Ay Dios mío, ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¡Estoy comprometida con Albert!" _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry se encontraba en su coche; no podía creer lo maravilloso que había sido besar a Candy convertida en toda una mujer, ¡había sido algo fuera de este mundo!

_"¡Ese ha sido el beso más maravilloso de todos! ¡Y sin bofetadas! ¡Ay Pecosa te amo demasiado!"_

Regresó a su oficina y encontró a una hermosa joven esperándolo en el pasillo.

\- ¡Terry! -lo llamó ella.

\- ¿Te conozco? -le preguntó Terry sorprendido.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y la chica lo siguió adentro.

\- Terry, ¿por qué juegas así conmigo? Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí ...

\- Recuérdamelo ...

\- Estoy aquí para "algo", tenemos poco tiempo ... John está fuera haciendo algunas cosas ...

\- ¿Eres la novia de John? -preguntó Terry estupefacto.

\- Prometida, sí, pero tú y yo nos divertimos cada vez que podemos aquí en tu oficina ... ¿qué quieres hoy, cariño, un trabajo especial ahí abajo?

Mientras ella decía eso, se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su entrepierna ...

\- Hey! ¿Qué demonios?! -exclamó Terry alejándose de ella- ¡Detente!

\- ¿Qué?! Pero siempre quieres un ...

\- ¡No! ¡Suficiente! ¡No más! ¡No deberíamos estar haciendo esto! ¡Esto es ... malo!

\- Eso nunca te detuvo antes ...

\- ¡Pues ya lo estoy terminando ahora! ¡Sal de mi oficina por favor!

La chica lo vió como si tuviera él tres cabezas ...

\- ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?

\- ¡Sal de aquí! Y no vuelvas más!

La chica salio de la oficina furiosa azotando la puerta. Terry la vió irse.

_"¿Qué clase de hombre soy? ¿Acostándome con la novia de mi asistente? ¡Odio este mundo! ¡Nada es como en mis sueños!"_

En eso Susanna vino a buscarlo para ir al teatro.

\- Vamos Terry, tenemos que ir al teatro ...

\- ¡Cierto! -dijo Terry- Vamos entonces!

El estaba sonriendo. Estaba de muy buen humor pensó Susanna. Probablemente había tenido un rapidito con alguna mujerzuela en algún lugar.

Ambos bajaron al coche en marcha al teatro. Terry no podía esperar para llegar allí ... El teatro, su sueño, él era un actor ... pero no tenía a Candy, ese era otro sueño que tenía que completar.

_"¿Es este el futuro que tengo, el teatro sin Candy? Bueno, quiero mi pastel y comérmelo entero ... ¡Quiero a Candy y el teatro! Y lo tendré todo"_

•••


	3. Chapter 3

_**"DE REPENTE TREINTA"**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**"La cena de Eleonor"**_

Terry y Susanna llegaron al teatro. Terry salió del auto y observó el edificio del teatro. Estaba fascinado. Al menos pudo realizar ese sueño. Se había convertido en actor y eso le agradaba porque a pesar de tener que hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, seguía actuando. Había por lo menos un detalle que le gustaba en este su mundo perdido: el teatro.  
Siguió a Susanna quien le mostró su camerino.

\- Aquí está tu camerino, en verdad pareces perdido el día de hoy ...

\- Gracias ... Susanna -dijo Terry.

\- Te veo luego -le contestó ella.

Terry entró y observó a su alrededor, había disfraces, pelucas, maquillaje ... Ese era su camerino, era todo un talentoso actor ...

\- Ahora todo lo que necesito es a mi Candy ... Todavía no entiendo cómo pude hacer mi vida sin ella ... Ahora, ¿qué obra se supone debo ensayar?

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta ...

\- ¡Adelante! -indicó Terry.

Entró una mujer de unos cincuenta años. Se veía joven y muy elegante, usando un vestido de diseñador.

\- ¡Terry, cariño! ¡Te extrañé mucho! -dijo ella abrazándolo.

\- ¡Oh no, no otra! -gritó Terry- ¡Suélteme!

\- ¿Qué te pasa, acaso Robert te ha dicho algo? Él no sabe nada, te lo juro!

\- ¿Quién diablos es Robert y quién demonios es usted?! -dijo alejándose de ella.

\- ¿Cariño ? ¿Quieres jugar un juego? De acuerdo ... Mi nombre es Jane Hathaway, mi esposo es el director de la compañía, Robert Hathaway y estoy enamorada de ti.

\- Señora Hathaway? ¿Me está tomando usted el pelo?

\- Terry, cariño -comenzó- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos? Fue aquí, muy rápido, con nuestra ropa puesta, me acosté sobre la mesa y ...

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Podría salir de mi camerino? ¡O le juro que voy a gritar!

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Si le dices algo a Robert estoy acabada ... ¡y tú también!

\- Bueno, supongo que todavía tendré la empresa de la familia si eso sucede ... ¡ahora váyase!

\- ¡Bastardo! -dijo ella y se fue mirándolo con unos ojos que parecía que echaban fuego.

Salió dando un portazo y encontró a Susanna en el pasillo.

\- Señora Hathaway? -dijo Susanna- ¿cómo estuvo su sesión con Terry el día de hoy? Apuesto a que la echó fuera ... él despertó siendo otro esta mañana ... creo que es la primera vez que estoy verdaderamente feliz. ¡Terry no es el viejo Terry! Aléjate de él zorra o tu marido sabrá de mí ...

\- ¡Vete al infierno! -gruñó la Señora Hathaway alejándose.

Susanna se quedó con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego pensó en el buen humor de Terry ... si tan solo no estuviera teniendo esos furtivos encuentros amorosos, pero quién demonios lo habrá puesto de buen humor? ... ella entró en su camerino y encontró el periódico de la mañana, en la página de sociedad se leía acerca de las galas de caridad, con una fotografía de la prometida de William Albert Andrews ...

\- ¡Candy! -exclamó Susanna- Oh no! ¡Solo Candy pudo haberlo puesto de tan buen humor! ¡Maldita seas Candy! ¡Y probablemente te acostaste con él también! ¡Estás comprometida para casarte por amor de Dios! ¿¡Como pudiste hacerlo!?

Estaba furiosa y despotricando sola en su camerino.

Terry vió a la Señora Hathaway irse.

\- ¡No puedo creer que sea un perdedor! ¿La esposa del jefe? ¡Y ella es mayor que mi madre! Qué asqueroso! ¡Este sueño acaba de convertirse en una pesadilla! ¡Creo que me voy a enfermar!

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta ...

\- Espero que no sea otra amante loca ... ¡Adelante!

Susanna entró.

\- ¿Te acostaste con Candy?

Terry la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

\- ¡Es por eso que estás de buen humor! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

\- Pensé que no te importaban mis aventuras ...

\- ¡Pero es Candy! ¡La amas!

\- Ahh ¿estás consciente de eso? -preguntó Terry irónicamente.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso a mí?

\- ¿Estoy enamorado de ti?

\- No pero…

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me importarían tus sentimientos?

\- Eres tan frío ...

\- ¡Tú eres la que quería a un hombre que estaba enamorado de alguien más!

\- Te amo Terry, te salvé la vida ... !

Terry que no había vivido esos eventos, estaba cansado de escucharlo.

\- ¿Podrías parar tus quejas ya? ¡No estás ganando ningún punto por eso! Si algo me da ganas es de irme ...

\- Terry ...

\- ¿Vamos al escenario ahora a trabajar?

\- Por supuesto -respondió Susanna.

Subieron al escenario y ensayaron. Todo lo que Terry veía era muy interesante. No necesitaba repasar ninguna línea, pero observó cómo trabajaban los demás ...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Por la noche Terry se encontraba ya de muy buen humor cuando él y Susanna se arreglaban para la cena. Susanna lo veía mientras deseaba que él estuviera así de feliz por ella, pero ...

\- ¿Estas lista? -preguntó él.

\- Sí, Terry ... ¿crees que tú y yo podríamos ... ?

\- ¿Podríamos qué?

\- Tener un poco de ...

Terry la miró, no sentía nada por esa mujer con la que se había despertado en la cama.

\- Lo siento, pero de verdad que no tengo ganas de llegar tarde a la fiesta por estar jugueteando entre las sábanas ...

\- Pero nosotros ... Candy debió haberte complacido bastante bien como para que rechazaras a la Señora Hathaway hace rato.

\- ¿Nos vamos? ¿O tengo que seguir escuchando tus constantes quejas?

Terry caminó hacia la puerta y Susanna lo siguió. Se encontraban en el ascensor cuando Terry vio a un chico allí, tenía el pelo largo y castaño, se recordó a sí mismo hacía varios años, ¡no ... más bien la noche anterior! Nunca había sido muy sociable en el colegio, pero al despertarse con tanto adulto que lo rodeaba ... ¡extrañaba ver personas de su edad!

\- Hola -saludó Terry sonriendo.

El joven lo vió un poco sorprendido.

\- Hola ...

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien ... y ... tú?

\- Muy bien, voy a una fiesta.

\- Bien por ti ... -respondió el chico.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes? -preguntó Terry.

\- Tengo 16 ...

\- ¡Yo también! -exclamó Terry.

El joven lo miró atónito.

\- Ehh quiero decir, me siento como si tuviera 16! ¡Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer! -corrigió Terry.

\- Ahh ... -dijo el joven sonriendo.

Susanna que había estado escuchando, levantó la vista y sacudió la cabeza. Llegaron a la planta baja y todos salieron. Terry se volvió hacia el joven.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Steven ... pero ¿por qué me hablas? Siempre me ignoras ... eres el rey de Broadway, la gran estrella.

\- Estoy de buen humor hoy, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?

\- ¡Me encantaría! -respondió Steven sonriendo.

\- Bien! Ven a verme si necesitas algo ... deberíamos salir algunas veces ...

\- ¡Terry! -Susanna le dijo en voz alta- ¿Ya terminaste de ser infantil, tenemos que irnos? Vamos a llegar tarde.

\- Qué gracioso, no creías eso cuando me pediste un acostón hace unos minutos ...

Susanna se puso roja como tomate. Steven se echó a reír.

\- Te veré luego Steven -dijo Terry-¡Puedes llamarme Terry!

\- Adiós Terry -dijo Steven- Adiós Señorita Marlowe.

Susanna no respondió y caminó rápidamente hacia el coche. Terry la siguió y Steven se alejó.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El viaje a la casa de los padres de Terry se hizo en un pesado silencio. Llegaron a una bella y gran mansión. Cuando entraron al salón de fiestas, de entre todos los invitados, Terry solo pudo distinguir a Candy, muy elegante y riendo con algunas personas. Eleonor vio a su hijo llegar y caminó hacia él ...

\- ¡Terrence mi cielo!

\- Madre! -dijo Terry abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella se sorprendió, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

\- ¿Estás bien mi cielo?

\- ¡Estoy bien, es solo que estoy feliz de verte!

\- ¡Ya veo! ¿Te sucede algo?

\- ¡Me desperté siendo un hombre nuevo! -exclamó sonriendo.

Susanna buscó a su alrededor y vio a Candy, entonces sí que se puso de mal humor.

\- ¡Candy está aquí! -dijo.

\- Tengo una visión 20/20 Susanna y puedo ver, gracias ...

\- ¡No te atrevas a ir con ella! -amenazó Susanna.

\- No recibo órdenes tuyas -le aseguró Terry.

\- ¡Me vas a humillar!

\- ¿Al saludar a un vieja amiga?

\- ¡A tu amante!

\- ¿Es que lo tiene tatuado en la frente? Mira, no respondo bien a las amenazas, Susanna ...

\- ¡Terry ... !

\- Te veo luego Madre.

Y se alejó para ir a saludar a Candy quien se dio la vuelta para verlo y le sonrió.

Susanna se dirigió a Eleonor.

\- ¿Se da cuenta con qué tengo que lidiar?

\- Veo que cuando se trata de Candy, lo estás perdiendo ...

\- ¡Se acostó con ella!

\- ¿Como sabes eso?

\- Volvió del almuerzo de muy buen humor y sé a ciencia cierta que no hizo nada con sus prostitutas de costumbre ...

\- ¿Es que acaso tu madre nunca te ha enseñado a que nunca asumas nada?

\- Yo conozco a Terry, Señora Grandchester, él estaba con una mujer y esa mujer es Candy!

\- ¿Por qué no intentas relajarte y divertirte?

\- Sin Terry?

\- No es que te haya prestado atención antes ... estás acostumbrada a esto no ... ?

\- ¡Es Candy, Señora Grandchester! ¡Me va a dejar por ella!

\- Él la dejó por ti, así que lo contrario es posible, supongo ...

\- ¡Le salvé la vida! ¡Perdí mi pierna!

\- En verdad no creo que pienses que forzándolo a estar contigo lo vas a obligar a que te ame ... Susanna, te estoy muy agradecida por haber salvado la vida de mi hijo, estoy segura de que él también está agradecido ... pero tus constantes quejas son una especie de desaliento para cualquier hombre ...

\- Voy a ir a comer algo -dijo Susanna alejándose.

Eleonor la vió irse. Terry se estaba comportando como siempre se había comportado, pero como esta vez era con Candy, Susanna se sentía amenazada ...

Terry llegó al lado de Candy quien todavía estaba sonriendo. Llevaba un vestido rojo con el que se veía muy hermosa. Candy lo miró y ella sintió que se derretía.

"¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Lo amo tanto todavía!"

\- Buenas noches Pecosa -saludó Terry.

\- Buenas noches, Terrence -contestó ella- ¿Aún no te has olvidado de los sobrenombres? ¡Tú sabes mi nombre!

\- ¿Por qué debería olvidarlos? Este es perfecto para ti: Pecosa.

\- No tienes remedio -dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Me encanta tu sonrisa Candy.

\- ¿Dónde está Susanna?

\- En algún lugar ... no me importa.

\- Terry ...

\- Me desperté sin el recuerdo de la última década ... Tengo problemas para preocuparme por una mujer que, para mí, es una perfecta desconocida.

\- Ella te salvó la vida ...

\- No recuerdo eso ... lo siento ...

\- Bueno, no es como si te hubieras preocupado de ella antes -dijo Candy- Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso ...

Terry solo sonrió.

\- Está bien Pecosa ... quieres ir a comer algo?

\- Seguro, vamos ...

Caminaron juntos hasta el buffet mientras hablaban y reían. Susanna los miraba desde lejos, desconsolada.

El Duque se acercó a su esposa.

\- Hola dulzura -le dijo.

\- Cariño …

\- ¿Qué no es ese Terrence con ... ?

\- ¡Con Candy, sí!

\- ¿Y dónde está Susanna?

\- De mal humor por allí ...

\- ¿Qué más hay de nuevo?

\- Ella generalmente viene sola mientras Terry se encuentra con alguna mujer en algún lugar ... Esta vez si vino, pero él solo tiene ojos para Candy ...

\- Creo que Susanna debería dejarlo ir ... Terry no la ama.

\- No me digas.

\- Necesitamos hablar con nuestro hijo ...

\- Si yo también pienso lo mismo, pero por ahora que se divierta con Candy, nunca lo había visto tan ... ¡feliz!

\- Se ve él tan diferente. ¿No está Candy comprometida para casarse?

\- Así es ...

\- Eso no puede ser bueno ...

\- Él la quiere de regreso ...

\- ¿Y qué hay de Susanna?

\- Tú más que nadie sabe lo que es estar con una mujer por deber y obligacion ...

\- Por supuesto ... Ven vamos a comer algo ...

Caminaron hasta el buffet mientras veían a Candy y Terry riéndose como si fueran un viejo matrimonio. Ellos solo movieron la cabeza.

Candy y Terry se sentaron en un rincón para comer, hablar y reír. Terry se había olvidado completamente de Susanna. Hay que recordar que él tan solo la había conocido esa mañana y aparte de su poca ayuda en la compañía para la reunión y para mostrarle su vestidor, no estaba realmente impresionado con la mujer ...

Había una orquesta tocando música clásica. Los ingresos de la noche irían a organizaciones benéficas. En un momento dado, Candy y Terry se encontraban hablando por la puerta de la terraza cuando la música comenzó. Era la melodía que había bailado con Anthony la primera vez, vino a su mente el Festival de mayo y la ira de Terry ... pero no dijo nada más ... aunque para su gran sorpresa, Terry declaró:

\- ¿Recuerdas esta melodía?

\- Como poder olvidarla -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- La bailé con Anthony, contigo y con Michael ...

\- ¿Michael? -preguntó Terry con asombro- ¿Quién diablos es ese Michael?

\- Es un médico que conocí hace años, llegó a la mansión en Chicago y me ayudó a bajar de una torre muy alta con una cuerda ...

\- Eso es demasiada información, ¿acaso tienes también su número de pasaporte?

\- Estás celoso ...

\- Quien yo? Eso es pérdida de tiempo ...

Se volvió hacia ella, se inclinó y le dijo mientras le extendía su mano.

\- Princesa Julieta, ¿me haría el honor de bailar conmigo este vals?

\- Terry, esto no es una baile de salón ...

\- ¿Quién dice? Ahí está la buena música, yo digo que podemos bailar ... vamos, Pecosa ... vamos a bailar, vamos a divertirnos.

Candy lo observó. Realmente parecía que todavía tenía 16 años, muy espontáneo ... Entonces, ella hizo una reverencia y comenzaron a bailar su vals. Todos los asistentes los veían sonriendo, otras parejas también comenzaron a bailar y se divirtieron mucho. Susanna se puso furiosa todavía más ...

Candy se sentía muy bien bailando con Terry ... habían pasado tantos años desde que ella se había sentido así de bien, tan feliz, estaba con Terry, lo veía embelesada ... pero era solo una ilusión. Terry estaba comprometido con Susanna y ella estaba comprometida con Albert. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y dejó de bailar ...

\- Qué sucede? -le preguntó Terry.

\- Me tengo que ir, Terry, lo siento ...

Así que ella simplemente salió corriendo de allí antes de que Terry pudiera decir algo. Él se sorprendió un poco pero comprendió que ella estaría confundida, estaba comprometida y él la estaba cortejando ... Ella era su Candy, no la de Albert y al sentirse tan molesta significaba que ella también compartía los mismos sentimientos ... Eso era música para sus oidos!

Sus padres seguían bailando mientras él los veía. Candy se había ido, su alegría debería haber desaparecido, pero no, él se encontraba feliz de haber podido bailar con ella, estaba seguro de que ella se estaba derritiendo por él.

Susanna que estaba de pésimo humor se acercó a él:

\- ¿Cómo pudiste humillarme así?

\- Solo estaba bailando ...

\- Podrías haber bailado conmigo primero, ¡soy tu prometida!

\- ¡Quejumbrosa!

\- Terry ... !

Mientras tanto el vals había terminado y sus padres caminaron hacia ellos.

\- Padre -dijo fríamente Terry.

\- Terrence, que bueno verte.

\- No puedo decir que el sentimiento sea mutuo ...

\- Pensé que habíamos pasado toda la hostilidad ...

\- No he sido yo el día de hoy ...

\- ¿Sólo hoy? -dijo Eleonor irónicamente.

Terry observó a sus padres, recordó a su padre con el monstruo de su madrastra. Lo observaba ahora y pudo ver la diferencia, lo feliz que era su padre. ¿No estaba tratando él de recuperar a Candy para poder ser feliz también? Así que él sonrió ...

\- Mamá estoy muy feliz por los dos ... Papá , no recuerdo haberte visto así de feliz cuando yo era un chiquillo, excepto cuando estabas con Mamá ... Me alegro de que a tiempo te hubieras dado cuenta de que tenías que vivir con la persona que amas, que el deber con alguien solo te hizo infeliz ... Como lo soy yo ...

\- ¡Terry! -exclamó Susanna herida.

\- No me digas Susanna que crees que tú y yo estamos bien -le aseguró Terry.

\- Yo estoy feliz de estar contigo ...

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo no soy feliz…

\- ¿Podemos dejar de discutir esto ahora? -suplicó Susanna- La gente nos está mirando ...

\- ¡Me importa un *#%& * comino lo que piensa la gente! -le dijo Terry alejándose.

Y salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco ... Sí, mientras este ... "sueño" durara, él se aseguraría de recuperar a Candy ... ¡Y habría un adiós definitivo a esa lisiada! ¡No podía esperar a que eso sucediera lo más pronto posible!

**•••**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"DE REPENTE TREINTA"**_

_**Capítulo 4  
"Revelaciones"**_

Candy volvió a su apartamento. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para calmarse durante el trayecto a su casa en el auto. Cuando llegó encontró a su prometido allí.

\- ¡Albert! -lo saludó ella sonriendo.

\- Hola cariño -respondió Albert caminando hacia ella para abrazarla.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo aunque se encontraba todavía un poco perturbada.

\- ¿Estás bien cariño? -le preguntó Albert.

\- Sí, solo abrazame fuerte, te extrañé mucho!

\- Yo también te extrañé ... ¿Fuiste a la cena en casa de Eleonor Baker, quiero decir Eleonor Grandchester?

\- Sí, fui ... y ... Terry estaba allí ...

\- Ah ... ¡Por eso estás un poco contrariada!

\- Lo siento ... no estaba preparada para verlo ahí.

\- Y sentir lo que sientes ...

\- Solo pensé que ya lo había superado, han pasado tantos años ...

\- Cariño, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, no importa lo que decidas ...

\- Albert ...

\- Yo creo que es más saludable si analizas tus sentimientos que no has resuelto. Si necesitas cerrar un ciclo ... siempre estaré aquí para ti.

\- ¿De verdad? -preguntó Candy abrazándolo- ¡Ay Albert! Lo siento mucho, te amo.

Él buscó sus labios y se besaron apasionadamente. Candy no pudo evitar comparar este beso con el de Terry ... que fue el que encendió fuego ... ¡La vida es tan complicada! 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry llegó a su apartamento junto con Susanna ... Era hora de irse a la cama y Terry se había despertado desnudo con Susanna a su lado esa mañana. Su otro yo parecía tener un arreglo para acostarse con la coja, a pesar de que parecía que se la pasaba teniendo sexo por ahí durante el día ... ¡Pero no iba a ver forma de que él durmiera en la misma cama con ella esta vez! Así que fue a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa ... Susanna también se estaba desvistiendo. Terry evitó a toda costa voltear a ver a ése lado de la recámara, no quería ver su cuerpo, así que caminó hacia la puerta ...

\- Terry? ¿A dónde vas?

\- Creo que me voy a ir a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes.

\- Pero…

\- Lo siento ... esto es demasiado para mí ... !

\- Terry ...

Pero Terry ya se había ido.

Terry caminó por el apartamento en busca de otra habitación. Encontró una pero la cama no estaba hecha.

\- Genial, necesito algunas sábanas ... ¿Dónde podrán estar? ¿Debería preguntarle a Susanna? No creo que me vaya a responder en este momento ... Mejor voy por un vaso de leche a la cocina ...

Entró en la cocina y comenzó a abrir los armarios y los cajones, el refrigerador ... dejó caer una sartén por error y todo ese ruido despertó a Esther.

\- Señor G? ¿Pero que es lo que está haciendo en mi cocina?

Terry se sobresaltó y se dió la vuelta para ver.

\- Quería un vaso de leche ...

\- Debería haberme llamado ...

\- No sabía que vivías aquí ...

Esther lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¡Ah si! ¡Qué no es el mismo el día de hoy! ¿Por qué no está en la cama con su novia? Creo que no debería haber preguntado.

\- Porque de verdad no tengo ganas de compartir mi cama con ella ... ¿podrías preparar la habitación de huéspedes, por favor?

\- ¿Se acostó con otras mujeres durante el día?

\- Esther! Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

\- En realidad lo es, usted confía en mí, sé todo sobre su más que colorida vida amorosa. Con quien se acuesta, quien le gusta, a quien evita ...

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!

\- Y sé también que aunque pudiera tener a cualquier mujer en su cama todas las noches si quisiera, usted solo quiere a una sola mujer de verdad ... la única que no pudo tener ...

\- Candy …

\- Ese nombre es sagrado para usted ... nunca lo pronuncia y tampoco le gusta que la Señorita Susanna la nombre ... no la quiere en su oficina, no quiere que toque los recuerdos de su amada ...

_"¡Es oficial! ¡Comprobado! ¡Estoy completamente loco por Candy!" _

\- Ehh ... gracias por esta confiable información Esther ...

\- Le voy a decir lo que siempre le digo ... si no puede vivir sin ella, ¡vaya por ella! O va a ser el ser más miserable por el resto de su vida ... Cumplir con sus deberes y obligaciones, es algo muy honorable, pero sería muy miserable de cualquier manera ... además de las locuras que hace por eso ... Necesita que su amada lo estabilice ... Ahora mismo tiene 30 años y no va para ningún lado en su vida personal ... aunque su vida profesional sea perfecta ...

\- Gracias Esther -dijo Terry.

Esther le dio el vaso de leche y fue a hacer la cama. Terry se quedó pensando en lo que Esther le había dicho ... Ella estaba más que en lo correcto ¿qué sentido tenía vivir si iba a ser desdichado por el resto de su vida con esa lisiada? Definitivamente esa no era la forma en que veía su futuro ... atado a una mujer que no amaba ...

Se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes cuando Esther había terminado de hacer su cama.

\- Ahí tiene Señor G. buenas noches ...

\- Gracias Esther y buenas noches.

Esther salió de la habitación y Terry se fue a la cama pensando en Candy. Eso es todo lo que hacía desde que se había despertado en este loco mundo. Hay una razón para todo en la vida ... Se le había dado la oportunidad de ver cómo sería un futuro sin Candy en su vida ... Así que aprovecharía la situación y pasaría el mayor tiempo posible con ella. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, el Duque los invitó a él y a Susanna a cenar a un restaurante muy bonito. Susanna que había tomado la llamada, aceptó la invitación sin consultar a Terry.

\- Vamos a ir a cenar con tus padres esta noche.

\- ¿Esta noche? ¿Otra vez?

\- Ayer fue una cena de beneficencia.

\- Ah ya ...

\- No tienes planes, ¿verdad?

\- ¡No lo sabes y no preguntaste porque no te importa, así podrías frustarlos!

\- ¿Y por qué querría hacer eso? -dijo Susanna irónicamente.

\- Si tuviera planes, ¿sabes que si los cumpliría? Pero bueno, me encantaría volver a ver a mi Madre ... ¿Nos vamos al trabajo ya?

\- Pero no has desayunando ...

\- Perdí mi apetito. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En las oficinas tuvieron algún tipo de reunión sobre trabajo de beneficencia y la participación de otras compañías.

\- Terrence usted dijo que se encargaría de eso -dijo un miembro de la junta directiva- Ya que conoce a mucha gente y la mayoría le conocen por el teatro ... Usted es una relación pública ambulante ... lo dejaré ocuparse de eso.

\- Muy bien -acordó Terry, quien ya estaba ideando un plan para ver cómo podría encajar a Candy en sus proyectos.

\- Terry tú y yo podemos trabajar juntos en eso ... -dijo Susanna.

\- Prefiero hacer esto yo mismo -le respondió él.

\- Pero Terry ...

\- Señorita Marlowe -dijo una de las asociadas- El campo es muy grande para obras de caridad, puede también aparte hacer el trabajo y obtener más personas, no es necesario tener dos personas para hacer el trabajo de una persona.

Susanna le dió una mirada fulminante.

\- Bien -dijo molesta.

\- Susanna, usted puede ir con las mujeres en casa y Terry con los hombres en su oficina.

\- ¡Eso es perfecto! -añadió Terry sonriendo.

Después de la reunión, Terry regresó a su oficina y Susanna lo siguió.

"¡Esta es peor que un bote de pegamento!" pensó Terry.

\- Qué es lo que quieres Susanna?

\- Quiero trabajar contigo en el proyecto de caridad.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero trabajar contigo! Vives conmigo, trabajas en mis dos trabajos, ¿no puedes simplemente darme espacio y ya? ¡Me estás sofocando!

Susanna lo miró con tristeza. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba su Terry? ¿El que la toleraba y le hacía el amor llamándola "Candy"? Nunca pensó que ella extrañaría esas noches de pasión cuando él la llamaba por el nombre de su rival ...

"¡Tengo que estar loca como para extrañar esos momentos humillantes! -pensó Susanna- ¡Maldita seas Candy!"

Terry, por otro lado, estaba llamando al número de Candy, pero no había respuesta. Se sentía decepcionado. Entonces sé dirigió al teatro con Susanna pero su mente se encontraba con Candy. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Regresaron a casa para prepararse para la cena con sus padres. Terry trataba de mantener distancia con Susanna. Pero ella no se le separaba, estaba sobre él como moscas a la miel.

\- Terry ...

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Me dejas solo? ¡Necesito mi espacio! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

\- Solo estoy preocupada por ti ... no eres el mismo desde ayer, me estás evitando, te saliste de nuestra habitación ... Te extrañé por la noche ... a pesar de tus aventuras, siempre estabas conmigo en la cama ...

Terry la miró. Realmente le estaba siendo muy difícil para él sentir algo por ella, ya que él no había vivido con ella en lo absoluto ... Era una completa extraña para él.

\- Susanna, no he sido el mismo desde ayer, solo necesito un poco de espacio ... ¿podrías dármelo? ¿Por favor? -le explicó suavemente.

\- Esta bien -contestó ella triste.

\- Ve a prepararte, tenemos que ir con mis padres -le pidió amablemente.

Susanna esperaba un pequeño abrazo, pero este Terry no parecía interesado en abrazarla. Fue a arreglarse para la cena con los Grandchesters ... 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Susanna y Terry llegaron al restaurante y encontraron a sus padres esperándolos en una mesa. Se sentaron después de saludarlos.

\- Entonces como estás? -preguntó Eleonor.

\- ¡Perfecto! -respondió Terry.

El Duque miró a Susanna.

\- ¿Y tú estás bien querida?

\- Estoy bien -respondió Susanna.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Terry? -preguntó su madre.

\- No pasa nada -dijo Terry- Mi vida sigue siendo la misma.

\- ¿Y ustedes dos van a fijar un fecha para la boda algún día? -preguntó el Duque.

\- No creo que eso sea de tu importancia -dijo Terry secamente.

\- Terrence no puedes seguir viviendo así ...

\- ¿Así cómo? ¿En pecado? Bueno, es mi vida, ¿no? Puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca!

\- ¡Terry! -lo reprendió su madre.

\- Lo siento Madre, pero realmente quiero hacer esto a mi manera ...

\- Bueno, no sería tu padre si no te dijera que estás perdiendo el tiempo con Susanna, ya que no la amas, tienes que hacer algo ... -dijo el Duque.

\- Has estado con Susanna durante todos estos años, necesitas hacer algo ... -siguió añadiendo.

\- Mamá, papá, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una interferencia en mi vida? Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría no hubiera venido ... -dijo Terry molesto.

\- De acuerdo, cielo -dijo Eleonor- Disculpa si se siente como una intromisión solo queremos que seas feliz ...

\- Y yo no quiero hablar de esto -aseveró Terry- ¿Podemos cambiar la conversación?

\- Está bien -concluyó el Duque.

El resto de la noche estuvo bastante bien, excepto que Susanna no conversó para nada. Al concluir la cena caminaron todos hacia la salida cuando se encontraron con otra pareja.

\- ¡Candy! -exclamó Eleonor.

\- ¡Y Albert! -dijo Terry irónicamente.

Candy, que sostenía la mano de Albert, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Eleonor y luego la de Terry. Miró a ambas parejas.

\- ¡Hola ... ! -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- ¡Buena noches! -saludó también Albert sonriendo.

Terry observó a su rival. Parecía más maduro, pero todavía era un hombre muy guapo y atractivo.

\- ¡Albert! -saludó Terry- Qué bueno verte!

\- ¡Me alegra verte a ti también! -saludó Albert contento- Su Eminencia ...

\- Albert -dijo el Duque sonriéndole- Me gustaría hablar de negocios contigo -y llevó a Albert a un lado.

Candy también tomó a Terry hacia un lado.

\- Terry, lamento haberte dejado tan bruscamente en medio del baile.

\- Nuestro baile ... parece que estamos condenados a no terminar nuestro vals con esa melodía ...

Candy sonrió.

\- ¡Así parece!

\- No necesitas disculparte, entiendo ...

\- Me alegro de que lo hagas ... estoy comprometida para casarme.

\- Con mi viejo mejor amigo ... no me lo recuerdes ...

\- Terry ...

\- Necesito hablar contigo ... pero no aquí

\- Terry ...

\- No tiene nada que ver con nosotros no te preocupes.

\- De acuerdo ... podemos hablar durante el almuerzo mañana para que me lo cuentes todo ...

\- ¿Nos vemos en tu apartamento? De ahí te puedo llevar a algun lado.

\- Muy bien ...

Albert se acercó a ellos y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy.

\- Estas lista para irte cariño?

\- Sí -dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry sintió que le arrancaban el corazón del pecho. Tuvo que contenerse para no reaccionar.

\- Adios Terry -dijo Candy.

\- Adios Terry -dijo Albert.

\- Adiós -dijo Terry viéndolos como se iban.

Sus padres y Susanna lo observaron. Él no podía dejar de ver a Candy y Albert salir juntos. Ellos pudieron darse cuenta de lo desconsolado que estaba. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry y Susanna volvieron a su casa después de separarse de sus padres. Terry todavía estaba un poco triste. Susanna pensó que podía aprovechar la situación, ya que Terry generalmente bebía cuando se encontraba herido por alguna razón ...

Terry caminó directamente hacia el bar en su sala. Se sirvió un poco de whisky en un vaso y lo bebió de un solo trago. Se sirvió otro de inmediato ... Susanna lo veía alegremente. Pero su alegría duró poco ... en eso Esther apareció ...

\- Señor G. es suficiente alcohol por esta noche ...

\- Esther? ¡Déjame solo!

\- ¡No! Necesita tener control de sí mismo.

Susanna entonces se retiró a su habitación enojada! ¡Esa maldita ama de llaves tenía que venir y arruinarlo todo! ¡Como siempre!

Terry permaneció en la sala con Esther.

\- Está comprometida con mi ex mejor amigo.

\- Usted sabía que ella estaba libre para casarse.

\- Pero han pasado 10 años, ella siguió soltera, pensé que ...

\- Ella ha estado soltera por 10 años, ¿por qué no fue tras ella?

\- Yo ...

\- ¿Ahora está deprimido porque ella siguió adelante? ¡Nunca mostró interés en recuperarla!

\- Esther ya te lo dije… ¡me desperté ayer sin recuerdo de la última década! Me duele tanto verla con otro hombre ...

\- ¿Sabe algo Señor G? "Cuando el Señor cierra una puerta, de alguna manera abre una ventana" ...

Terry la miró.

\- ¿Crees que debería ir tras ella?

\- Nadie lo está deteniendo más que usted mismo ...

\- Pero ella está ...

\- Comprometida con alguien más, sí lo sé! "Compromiso" es la palabra clave aquí ...

\- "Los compromisos son para romperse"? -preguntó Terry.

\- Ya veo que me entiende ... Ahora vamos a la cocina a buscarle un vaso de leche tibia ...

\- Sabes qué? Puede ser que no te recuerde Esther, pero te quiero ...

\- Yo también lo quiero Señor G. ¡Ahora vamos!

Ella lo llevó a la cocina y le dio un poco de leche tibia.

\- Estás actuando como una madre conmigo ...

\- Por eso me contrató ... le gusta mi conversación honesta ... y yo lo estimo demasiado Señor G ... y sé lo que habría pasado si se hubiera embriagado ...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me hubiera despertado con una resaca?

\- Y una mujer sin una pierna desnuda en su cama ...

\- ¿Qué?!

\- Así es como ella lo hace dormir con ella ... se aprovecha de usted cuando está ebrio y usted la llama "Candy" ... ella le sigue el juego y usted le hace el amor pensando que ella es Candy ...

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!

\- Patético, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Qué te diré! ¿Está ella tan desesperada?

\- ¡Es mejor que lo crea!

\- Muchas gracias Esther ...

\- Necesita mantener su cabeza despejada cuando esté con ella, Señor G.

\- Muchas gracias por la advertencia ...

Se puso de pie y la abrazó. Podía sentir cuánto lo quería y él la quería a ella también, aunque él no la conociera sino hasta hace un par de días.

Terry se fue a la cama bendiciendo a Esther por evitar que durmiera con la lisiada.

"¿Se aprovecha de mí mientras estoy ebrio? ¿Juega conmigo cuando la llamo Candy y le hago el amor? ¡Creo que voy a vomitar otra vez! Mi otro yo ... De verdad que tengo ganas de golpearme en el cabeza con una sartén!"

•••


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5  
"Una visita inesperada"**_

Terry se despertó de muy buen humor esa mañana. Se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha y se dirigió al comedor donde lo esperaba el desayuno. Susanna como siempre, se encontraba de mal humor.

\- ¡Buenos días! -exclamó Terry sonriendo.

\- Eso depende del cristal con que se vea ...

\- ¡Parece que alguien está de muy buen humor! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu plan para emborracharme para que pudieras meterme en la cama no funcionó?

\- Terry ...

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso a mí? ¿Y así dices que me amas?

\- Te amo Terry, desde el momento en que te vi cuando llegaste para una audición ... yo ya te quería ...

\- ¿Te mostré algún interés en ese entonces?

\- No, pero cuando estábamos en el escenario ...

\- A eso se le llama actuación, Susanna ...

\- Te salvé la vida ...

\- ¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo! Si no lo dices todos los días, no respiras ...

\- Pero Terry ... -dijo ella entre lágrimas.

\- ¡Mira, lloriqueando otra vez! Creo que no voy a comer el desayuno, te veo en la oficina!

Y Terry se retiró antes de que Susanna pudiera decir algo. Ella se quedó echando humo.

Terry salió del apartamento y se encontró a Steven ...

\- ¡Hey Terry!

\- Hola Steven! ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Estoy muy bien! Como estás Terry?

\- ¡Genial! Yendo a trabajar…

\- Y yo a acampar con mis amigos.

\- Deberíamos salir pronto -dijo Terry.

\- Claro ...

\- Nos ponemos de acuerdo.

\- Claro que si ... adiós Terry.

\- ¡Adios, Diviertete!

\- Gracias. ¡Que tengas un buen dia en el trabajo!

\- ¡Gracias!

Terry se dirigió directamente a su oficina y se puso a trabajar. Unos minutos más tarde, escuchó ruido cerca de su puerta, como si algunas personas estuvieran discutiendo. En seguida la puerta de su oficina se abrió y una mujer de unos cincuenta años entró.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando?! -preguntó Terry.

\- Señora Marlowe, salga por favor -le pidió John.

"¿La mamá de la coja? ¡Genial! ¡Qué suerte!" pensó Terry.

\- Está bien John, gracias -dijo Terry.

\- Lo siento Señor, traté de mantenerla afuera ... -se disculpó John saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Terry observó a la Señora Marlowe, su cara estaba roja de ira.

\- ¿Tienes instrucciones para mantenerme fuera?!

\- Este es un lugar de trabajo, Señora Marlowe, usted no puede irrumpir simplemente cuando quiera ... Necesito estar en paz para trabajar a gusto ...

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a mi hija así después de que ella te salvó la vida?!

\- Así cómo …?

\- Te mudaste de habitación ...

\- Bueno, veo que las noticias buenas viajan rápido ...

\- ¡Tú te habrías muerto sin ella! ¡Deberías estar besando el suelo por donde pisa!

\- Señora Marlowe, ¿es eso lo que le está enseñando a su hija, el aferrarse a un hombre que no está enamorado de ella?

\- Ella perdió su pierna por tu culpa, ¡creo que debió haberte dejado morir allí mismo!

\- Bueno, ¿sabe qué? ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho! Porque forzarme a estar con ella me mató de cualquier manera ... ese acto de bondad que hizo su hija, se convirtió en algo espantoso cuando usted me chantajeó para quedarme con ella ... Yo estaba enamorado de otra mujer y tuve que romper con ella para estar con su hija ... Así que lo siento mucho si no veo el valor del sacrificio de Susanna ... Ya lo dicen las Escrituras: si te jactas de la buena acción que hiciste ya tuviste tu recompensa en su totalidad ... así que en este momento no soy redimible a los ojos de Dios ...

\- ¿Te acuestas con quien sea y después te vas de la habitación haciéndola sentir miserable?

\- Ella en realidad disfruta de que yo le haga el amor totalmente ebrio, fuera del matrimonio podría agregar y encima de todo llamarla "Candy"!

\- Bueno ... si eso la hace feliz ...

\- Señora Marlowe ... usted es la madre, tiene que ser la adulta aquí ... tiene que llevar a su hija en el camino correcto ... obligarla a estar conmigo, es un camino equivocado ... Yo no necesitaba estar con ella, yo podría haberla cuidado por siempre ... No me atrae su hija y ya han pasado más de 10 años. No estaba enamorado de ella entonces y no estoy enamorado de ella ahora ...

\- ¡Eres un bastardo malagradecido! Te vas a casar con mi hija, tú se lo debes ... !

\- Me debo a mí mismo el encontrar la solución adecuada para todos ... y esto ... no está funcionando ... Lo siento ... Ya no soy el joven al que intimidó hace tiempo ...

\- Si dejas a mi hija, te arruinaré ... !

\- ¡Hágalo! Francamente, ya he tenido suficiente de los quejidos constantes de su hija, no necesito agregarla a usted a este enredo también ... Cierre la puerta detrás de usted, por favor. Buen dia Señora Marlowe.

\- ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya!

\- Adiós Señora Marlowe ...

La Señora Marlowe salió de la oficina echando humo. Terry dejó escapar un suspiro ... Se imaginó a sí mismo hace 10 años, cargado de culpa, cediendo ante la señora Marlowe ... Pero se alegró de que su otro yo no hubiera hecho una cosa, ¡Haberse casado con Susanna! ¡Esa fue su salvación!

Llamó a John quien entró de inmediato.

\- ¡Llama a Susanna, ahora!

\- En seguida Señor…

Unos momentos después, Susanna apareció en su oficina.

\- ¿Querías verme querido?

\- Tu madre estuvo aquí ...

\- ¿De verdad? -dijo Susanna fingiendo sorpresa.

\- ¡No me salgas con eso! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que ella estaba haciendo aquí! ¿Fuiste llorando a ver a tu madre?

\- Solo le dije lo que estaba pasando ...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que ya no puedes emborracharme para arrastrarme a tu cama?

\- Terry ...

\- ¡Te llamo Candy, Susanna! Te llamo por el nombre de otra mujer y todavía me quieres?!

\- Para que veas lo mucho que te amo Terry, tomo de ti lo que sea ... ¡si quieres que sea tu Candy, seré Candy para ti!

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Eres incorregible! ¿Qué no tienes dignidad alguna? ¡Estas loca!

\- Haré cualquier cosa por estar contigo Terry ...

Ella se le acercó y antes de que Terry pudiera decir algo, tenía sus labios encima de los de él, ¡lo estaba besando! Terry se alejó de ella disgustado.

\- ¡Sal de mi oficina!

\- No necesitas ir a buscar a otro lado Terry, estoy aquí ... Te amo, siempre disponible para ti ...

\- ¡Dije que te salgas! -le gritó.

\- Bien -dijo ella- Te obedeceré ...

Susanna salió de su oficina. Terry se quedó sorprendido al verla jugar a ser inocente, siendo tan amable después de que su madre lo había insultado hace un momento.

\- Esa lisiada si que es enfadosa de verdad ...

Terry llamó a su asistente nuevamente ... John entró.

\- Consígueme por favor la lista de las personas que donarán dinero si se los pedimos ...

\- En seguida Señor…

\- ¿Y alguna ... información sobre algo similar que hicimos ...?

\- ¿Reportes?

\- ¡Sí, reportes!

\- Se los traeré de inmediato.

\- Gracias John ...

Terry salió de su oficina para ir al sanitario y mientras caminaba, escuchó a algunas personas cuchicheando ...

\- El niño mocoso malcriado estará ocupado por un tiempo con el trabajo de caridad ...

\- ¿Acaso no es eso para lo único que es bueno? Aparte de dormir con mujeres de otros hombres ...

\- Debería quedarse en su apestoso teatro ... y dejarnos en paz ... ¡Él es un actor, no un hombre de negocios!

\- Tenemos que trabajar en la manera en que tomaremos el control, el que esté ocupado en el trabajo de caridad nos dará el tiempo que necesitamos para organizarlo todo ...

\- ¿Y qué hay de su prometida? Ella lo defiende mucho ...

\- Sólo encuentra alguna prueba de que él la está engañando ... y ella también estará a bordo ...

Terry continuó su camino, sin prestar atención a lo que decían. Lo único que notó es cómo hablaban de él ... ¿que se acostaba con las mujeres de otros hombres? ¡Entonces no era una buena persona! Normalmente no le importaba lo que se decía de él, pero se sentía mal porque a sus 30 años no había muchas cosas buenas que decirse de su persona ... ¿Qué clase de vida tan triste tenía? ¿Jugar con mujeres y divertirse? Pero de verdad era divertido?

Regresó a su oficina y encontró los informes sobre las donaciones de beneficencia y los leyó hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Estaba saliendo de su oficina cuando se encontró a Susanna ...

\- ¿Ahora qué? -dijo Terry.

\- ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

\- No ...

\- Terry ... yo invito ...

\- Como si no pudiera pagar mi propio almuerzo ... No Susanna. Tengo una cita para almorzar ... ¡con Candy en su apartamento!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y Albert va a estar allí?

Terry la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No, vamos a estar solo nosotros dos, hablando de negocios.

\- ¡Negocios en la cama!

\- ¡Tienes razón! Vamos a estar solos, así que podríamos aprovechar la situación.

\- Oh Terry ... -dijo ella con tristeza.

\- Voy a llegar tarde a mi cita, Susanna ... Te veré más tarde ...

Terry se alejó.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry se llevó al chofer quien lo condujo al edificio de Candy. Ella lo estaba esperando dentro de su apartamento. Candy sonrió cuando él entró.

\- Terry ...

\- Hola Pecosa … -lo saludó sonriendo.

\- Hola Terry ...

\- ¿Estás lista para irnos?

\- Si vamos.

La tomó del brazo y bajaron al coche hablando y riendo.

Cuanto llegaron al restaurante, uno muy popular, todo mundo los observaba mientras ellos se sentaban a la mesa.

\- Entonces -preguntó Candy- ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- Quiero que me ayudes con algunas obras de caridad.

\- ¿De caridad?

\- Sí, tú te dedicas a eso, ¿no? Como la prometida de Albert.

\- Por supuesto…

\- Bueno, desde que me desperté un poco despistado hace unos días ... necesito de tu ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Susanna?

\- Candy, por favor ... Esa mujer es tan encimosa ... ¡Ella vive conmigo, trabaja conmigo en ambos trabajos! ¡Sólo quiero un poco de espacio!

\- ¿Y yo te estoy dando ese espacio?

\- Eres la única persona que recuerdo en esta extraña realidad ...

\- Si claro ... -dijo Candy mirándolo de manera extraña.

\- Hablo en serio ... en la oficina, piensan que soy un desastre ... un mujeriego, durmiendo con las esposas y novias de otras personas. No sé en qué mundo me desperté ... No soy una buena persona ...

\- Terry ...

\- Sé que me he estado comportando raro en la escuela o que lo hice ... debería decir, ya que para ti eso sucedió hace años y para mí solo ayer ... estaba tratando de llamar la atención de mi padre ... pareciera que solo se daba cuenta de que yo estaba vivo cuando yo hacía algo drástico y las monjas lo llamaban ... Nunca me imaginé con terminar tan mal ... Nunca pensé que sería un perdedor ...

\- Terry por favor ...

\- Para ti no soy el mismo joven que conociste en la escuela, han pasado los años y he cambiado mucho ... haberte dejado ir ha sido mi mayor sorpresa, ¿por qué te dejé ir ...? Si ya sé: deber sobre amor ... Supongo que soy un verdadero caballero, ¿pero de verdad lo soy?

\- Estás dispuesto a hacer obras de beneficencia ... para mi eso significa que eres bueno ...

\- Simplemente no estoy con la persona que esperaba estar ... y eso es porque estoy sin ti ...

\- Terry estamos aquí para hablar de trabajo ...

\- Cierto ... lo siento ...

\- Entonces como te decía, podemos tener eventos para recaudar fondos donde invitamos a personas y les pedimos donaciones ...

\- De acuerdo ... qué mas?

Continuaron hablando y Terry escuchaba a Candy mirándola con una sonrisa, ella era simplemente perfecta como mujer, tal como él pensaba que sería. Todo se sentía mucho mejor cuando ella estaba a su lado.

_"Creo que tengo que hacer que esta situación sea permanente ..." pensó._

Cuando terminaron de almorzar él la llevó a su casa.

\- Todo estuvo muy bien -dijo él.

\- Así es -dijo ella.

\- Me siento muy bien cuando estás cerca ...

\- Yo también lo siento así Terry ... pero ...

Él puso un dedo en sus labios.

\- ¡Shhh! Sin peros, por favor ... no arruines este momento ...

\- Terry ...

\- Tú sabes que es lo que quiero hacer ahora ...

Ella lo miró mientras él se inclinaba para tomar sus labios y ella esperó ... hasta que sintió sus cálidos labios sobre su frente. Ella se quedó perpleja.

\- ¿Por qué te burlas de mí Terry?

\- Me encanta burlarme de ti Pecosa ... Adiós.

Terry se dio la vuelta para irse. Entonces de pronto Candy lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó en los labios, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Terry estaba en el séptimo cielo, así se sentía con ella ... Se besaron mucho tiempo saboreando cada caricia con su lengua. Ella tenía experiencia para besar ... él todavía tenía 16 años y ella 29 ... ¿Cuántos hombres será que habría besado hasta ahora?

_"Ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso, estúpido. Solo disfruta del beso ... ay Dios mío esto se siente tan bien ... mejor que la última vez ... Esta mujer fue hecha para mí. ¿Quien se acuerda de Susana?" -pensaba él._

Candy exploraba sus sentimientos por Terry y se estaba volviendo loca, su cabeza le daba vueltas ... haciendo que todo fuera tan delicioso.

"Yo no puedo hacer esto. ¿Cómo algo tan malo puede sentirse así de bien? Estoy comprometida ... con ... Oh, Terry ... con Albert ... quien se acuerda de Albert? ¡Candy deja de pensar y disfruta del beso por el amor de Dios!" -pensaba ella.

Albert le dijo que explorara sus sentimientos si era necesario ... y hasta ahora la exploración estaba siendo muy impresionante.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry volvió a la oficina caminando en una nube. Susanna al verlo se inundó en lágrimas. Los miembros de la empresa que planeaban tomar el control llegaron a verla.

\- Señorita Marlowe, ¿podemos hablar con usted?

Susanna en lágrimas los observó. En ese momento se sentía herida y estaba dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que ellos tenían que decir ...

•••


	6. Chapter 6

_**"DE REPENTE TREINTA"**_

_**Capítulo 6  
" Inesperadamente ... "**_

El sueño de Terry no era una pesadilla después de todo, tenía el teatro al que adoraba y aprender libretos y actuar lo hacían sentir en verdad muy bien. La oportunidad que tenía de ver a Candy después del trabajo y teatro era la cereza del pastel.

Terry comenzó a pasar todo su tiempo con Candy trabajando en las obras de beneficencia. Salían juntos para reunirse con hombres y mujeres de negocios y asistían a recepciones para pedir donaciones y al mismo tiempo se divertían.

\- Esto es muy divertido -dijo Terry.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿En serio lo crees?

\- Estar contigo es divertido, así que todo lo que hacemos juntos también es divertido.

\- De verdad que a veces te escuchas como un chico de 16 años ...

\- Lo sé y mi vecino también de 16 años va a venir a casa para una pijamada durante el fin de semana ...

\- ¿Los chicos también tienen Fiestas en Pijamas?

\- Preferiríamos llamarlo una Pijamada ...

\- Terrence Grandchester, el solitario ¿está invitando a algunos chicos a su apartamento a dormir?

\- Así es ...

\- ¿Acaso no tienes amigos ... ?

\- Bueno, desde que me desperté 10 años después ... Extraño a los chicos de mi edad ...

\- Ohh ... -dijo Candy mirándolo raro- ... ¿Terry tú estás fumando algo?

\- ¡Fumando!? ¿Acaso no pisaste mi cigarrillo en el colegio y me diste la armónica?

\- Sí, pero sé a ciencia cierta que has vuelto a fumar ...

\- ¿Yo? Pero si no he fumado ni una sola vez desde que me desperté a los 30 ... En realidad seguí tu consejo en el colegio y dejé de fumar ... ¿ahora me dices que he empezado a fumar de nuevo? ¡Esto se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla de nuevo! ¿En dónde diablos estoy?

Candy lo observaba, Terry parecía perdido y desanimado de verdad.

\- Terry ... está bien. El ser humano es débil ...

\- Acabo de enterarme de que cuando bebo, Susanna toma ventaja de mí ...

\- ¿Ventaja de ti? ¿Cómo?

\- Aparentemente, te tengo en mi mente cuando estoy borracho y la llamo por tu nombre y ...

\- ¿Y ...?

\- Ella ... sigue el juego ...

\- ¿Quieres decir que ella finge que soy yo?

\- Y de verdad creo que eres tú ... entonces ... nosotros ...

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!

\- Supongo que ella me desea tanto que de cualquier manera me toma del modo que ella puede ...

\- Ay Terry ...

\- Mi vida solo es un gran lío ...

\- Vamos a defender nuestra causa, olvidémonos de Susanna por un rato.

Y eso es lo que hicieron. Se divirtieron en la recepción, un evento más para recaudar fondos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente sus fotografías aparecieron en los periódicos y Susanna se puso furiosa cuando los vio en el periódico de esa mañana.

Cuando Terry llegó a la mesa, Susanna lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Ahora que? -preguntó Terry sentándose.

Ella le dio el periódico. Lo tomó y vió su fotografía con Candy.

\- Esta es una muy buena foto, me veo muy bien -dijo.

\- Eso no es gracioso Terry.

\- ¿Acaso me ves riendo?

\- ¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto? ¡Tú prefieres estar con ella!

\- No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello ...

\- ¡Ya no sé quién eres! -gritó Susanna dejando la mesa.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry tuvo un tranquilo y buen día en el trabajo, por lo menos. Cuando se encontraba en la oficina, parecía que todos caminaban sobre cáscaras de huevo ... todo se volvía demasiado silencioso.

A la hora del almuerzo fue a comer al apartamento de Candy.

Se encontraban en el comedor:

\- ¿Y cómo reaccionó Susanna cuando vio el periódico?

\- No muy bien …

\- Terry deberías tratarla mejor ...

\- Lo sé, ¡pero simplemente no puedo! ¡Esa es una pesadilla de la que espero despertar pronto! ¡Quiero mi vida de vuelta!

\- Siento no poder ayudarte en eso ...

\- Pero tu presencia me hace sentir bien Pecosa ...

\- Terry ...

\- ¡Muy bien, empecemos a comer!

Siguieron charlando y hablando de trabajo.

\- ¿Así que esta noche vendrás a la recaudación de fondos? -preguntó Candy.

\- Sí, lo haré -respondió Terry sonriendo.

Se besaron antes de irse. Terry regresó a la oficina sonriendo como siempre, cada vez que regresaba de ver a Candy. Susanna, con el corazón roto, ahora estaba colaborando con los socios para tomar el poder de la empresa.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La velada con Candy estuvo maravillosa como siempre y ella cada vez le daba un poco más de sí misma, todo era solo cuestión de tiempo ...

Terry regresó a su apartamento en donde había organizado una pijamada para Steven y sus amigos. Todos se encontraban acampando en la sala vistiendo pijamas. Susanna en la habitación observaba a Terry ...

\- Tú no usas pijamas Terry, tú duermes completamente desnudo ...

\- Bueno, entonces voy a improvisar -dijo Terry.

\- ¿Que es todo esto? ¿Por qué necesitas hacerte amigo de esos chicos jóvenes?

\- Estamos divirtiéndonos ... hablando de chicas ...

\- Ya que tienes más experiencia que ellos?

\- ¡Obviamente que no, no voy a hablarles sobre sexo! ¡Son niños!

\- ¿De verdad? Pensé que eso era todo lo que tenías en tu mente.

\- Susanna, vete! ¡Me estás molestando!

\- ¡Vete tú. Que te diviertas con tus pequeños! ¡Ya que prefieres jugar antes que estar conmigo!

\- ¡Quejumbrosa! -le dijo Terry saliendo de la habitación.

¡Se dirigió a la sala y comenzó a hablar con los chicos sobre la escuela, la tarea, los deportes y por supuesto, las chicas! Cómo hablar con ellas, cómo bromear, cómo hacerlas enojar, pero sobre todo cómo tratarlas correctamente ...

\- Recuerden cuando quieran besar a una chica, tienen que asegurarse de que ella también lo quiera ... o pueden terminar siendo abofeteados ...

\- ¿Eso es lo que te pasó? -preguntó Steven.

\- Sí, pensé que tenía todo bajo control, estaba bailando con ella, todo estaba perfecto, entonces no pude soportarlo más, así que la besé, ella era irresistible ... ¡estuvo genial hasta que me abofetearon!

\- Wow! Jajaja ... -reían los chicos.

\- Y ... le regresé la cachetada ... y entonces ella me la regresó de nuevo ...

\- ¡Qué divertido!

\- No es divertido -dijo Terry- Ustedes  
no deben abofetear a una chica. Tienen que respetarlas ... Lo que hice estuvo muy mal ...

\- ¿Y ella te habló después de eso ...?

\- Sí, lo hizo ... pero otra chica nos engañó para encontrarnos en el establo del colegio ... nos atraparon y ella fue expulsada.

\- Uy que malo ...

\- Pero hablemos de cosas más agradables -dijo Terry- Platíquenme de sus amigas ...

Tuvieron charlas de hombres hasta altas horas de la noche.

Susanna había escuchado la historia de Terry: "¡Esa chica debió haber sido Candy! Entonces ella lo abofeteó?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El estreno de la obra de Terry fue todo un éxito. Él había estado magnífico en el escenario, se sentía justo en su lugar. Candy se encontraba allí, apoyándolo desde la primera fila. Terry se sentía en el séptimo cielo. Estar en el escenario con su Pecosa vitoreándole, era la parte más maravillosa del sueño ... o no?

Al terminar la obra se llevó a cabo una recepción. Los padres de Terry estaban allí, al igual que Candy y Susanna. La Señora Hathaway también asistió y veía a Candy con una mirada que la mataba, obviamente cuando su esposo no se daba cuenta. Candy se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo ... así que fue a ver a Terry a la terraza.

\- ¿Por qué esa mujer me mira con ojos que quisieran matarme? -le preguntó a Terry.

Terry miró a la Señora Hathaway.

\- Ah! Esa es la Señora Hathaway ...

\- Oh ...

\- Al parecer, solía acostarme con ella ...

\- Entiendo ... -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Debes pensar que soy un perdedor ...

\- En realidad, pienso lo contrario ...

\- ¿Lo contrario? -dijo Terry.

\- Sí, Terry ... me alegra pasar tiempo contigo, se siente como en los viejos tiempos ...

\- Pecosa ...

\- Esa mujer y Susanna me están matando con sus ojos ... ¿por qué no les damos una verdadera razón para querer matarme ...

Terry se giró y la observó atónito.

\- ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

\- ¿Por qué no hacernos sentir bien?

Candy se sintió un tanto rara al decir eso, pero tuvo la impresión de que era su última oportunidad con Terry ...

\- Sí, ¿por qué no hacer de esta noche una noche para recordar? -dijo Terry sonriendo.

Terry la tomó del brazo, se retiraron de la recepción y se dirigieron a un hotel de lujo que se encontraba cerca ... Nadie los vio, todos estaban ocupados en la recepción. A excepción de Susanna quien los vio salir juntos ...

Terry y Candy llegaron a la habitación del hotel y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

\- Te amo -dijo Terry.

\- Yo también te amo -dijo Candy.

Se miraron el uno al otro, caminaron hacia la cama y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Terry tenía 16 años técnicamente, para él Candy era una mujer mayor con mucha más experiencia que una joven de 16 años ... El cuerpo de Terry estaba respondiendo al cuerpo de Candy de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Él le acariciaba los senos. La despojaba del vestido, mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa ... minutos después ambos se encontraban desnudos en la cama e hicieron el amor, lentamente, apasionadamente y se complacieron el uno al otro durante toda la noche.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry volvió a su apartamento por la madrugada después de besar a Candy por enésima vez. Estaba tan feliz.

Horas después despertó tarde y Susanna para entonces ya se había ido. Se encontraba entre las nubes muy feliz de ver el apartamento sin Susanna y sus quejas. Pero tenía que prepararse para ir a la oficina ...

Candy en cambio se despertó más confundida que nunca. La noche que había pasado con Terry había sido maravillosa ... había bebido demasiada champaña, lo que le había dado el valor para prácticamente pedirle a Terry que le hiciera el amor ... Quería cambiar de parecer y quedarse con Terry en lugar de casarse con Albert. Se sentía tan bien con Terry que quiso ir a verlo a su oficina, así que se arregló y se dirigió a la empresa sin llamar, quería sorprenderlo.

Cuando ella llegó encontró a Susanna en la oficina de Terry ...

\- Terry? ... Oh ... Susanna ...

\- Candy -dijo Susanne celosa al verla- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí?

\- Estoy buscando a Terry ...

\- ¿Y para qué? Ya te divertiste con él ...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir, ustedes dos durmieron juntos anoche ...

\- ¿Él te lo dijo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! Me lo cuenta todo, es una cuestión de hombres ... quería saber si todavía podría tenerte en la víspera de tu boda con otro hombre, ¡tu padre adoptivo por cierto!

La cara de Candy se puso pálida. ¿Acaso todo era solo un gran juego para Terry? Ella lo amaba tanto, él le dijo que la amaba, ella le dijo que lo amaba ... ¿Todo era una mentira ...? pero Albert ... él le había dicho que explorara sus sentimientos ... pero Terry ... está comprometido con Susanna y ella estaba comprometida con Albert ... la noche anterior estuvo pasada de copas de todos modos ... pero ahora estaba sobria de nuevo ...

\- Me retiro ... -dijo Candy entre lágrimas.

\- Sabes que Terry es como un perro, él duerme por ahí pero yo siempre estoy aquí para recibirlo de nuevo y encima de todo darle la noticia a las pobres mujerzuelas que entretuvo ... No eres la primera y ciertamente tampoco serás la última.

\- Dile que ... no, no le digas nada ... Adiós, Susanna.

Candy se marchó de la oficina. Se dirigió directamente a la estación de trenes y tomó el primer tren para Chicago ...

Mientras tanto Terry llegó a la oficina muy alegre y encontró a su padre allí ...

\- ¿Padre?

\- Terry, se estuvo planeando una toma de posesión de la compañía y casi tuvo lugar ... ¿por qué no fuiste más cuidadoso?

\- ¿Una qué?!

\- La compañía casi nos fue robada ... gracias a tu prometida!

\- ¿Por esa coja? ¡Traidora! Ella ya no es mi prometida obviamente ... Me casaré con Candy ...

\- Terrence -comenzó su padre- Esto es serio, la compañía casi cayó en manos de otras personas ... por suerte pude salvarla ...

\- ¿Despediste a Susanna?

\- Si ...

\- Bien ... gracias Padre, déjame ir a terminar con ella también.

\- Terrence ...

Terry se dirigió a la oficina de Susanna.

\- ¿Como pudiste hacerlo?! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?!

\- Me trataste como basura Terry, te salvé la vida ... !

\- ¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo! ¡Pero no más! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar tus quejas! ¡Se acabó! Te quiero fuera de mi apartamento!

\- ¿Crees que porque dormiste con la p*** de Candy la noche anterior, ustedes dos van a navegar hacia el atardecer placenteramente? Jajaja ...¡Piénsalo nuevamente! ¡Ella se ha marchado!

Susanna en realidad no sabía que Candy se había ido, pero solo estaba siendo maligna y celosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso ...?

\- Ella estuvo aquí y le dije la verdad ...

\- ¿Qué verdad ... ?

\- Que eres un mujeriego, que solo querías ver si podrías tenerla antes de que se casara, que solo era cosas de hombres ...

\- ¡Maldita perra! Espero que te pudras en el infierno! ¡Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver, sería demasiado pronto!

Terry salió corriendo de la oficina y se dirigió al apartamento de Candy ...

\- Lo siento señor, la Señorita Andrew no ha regresado de su almuerzo todavía ... pero recibimos un mensaje hace poco, diciendo que regresó a Chicago ... y que la boda es mañana -anunció el mayordomo.

El corazón de Terry dio un vuelco.

\- Muy bien ¿Tienes su dirección?

\- Espere, tengo una invitación justo aquí ...

El mayordomo le dio la invitación. Terry se dirigía a la estación Grand Central y tomó el primer tren a Chicago ... Tenía que hablar con Candy ... Tenía que detener esa boda.

•••


	7. Chapter 7

_**"DE REPENTE TREINTA"**_

_**Capítulo 7  
"Lo mejor de ambos mundos"**_

Terry quien se encontraba en el tren hacia Chicago pensaba que no iba lo suficientemente rápido. Deseaba poder volar en el cielo, deseaba tener un avión para llegar lo más pronto posible.

Cuando el tren finalmente llegó a su destino, salió casi corriendo. Tomó el primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió a la mansión de los Andrew.

Llegó finalmente, el lugar se encontraba repleto de gente trabajando en la boda. Había tanta gente, que pensó que no tendría ningún problema para entrar en la mansión, pasar desapercibido y así poder ver a Candy en su habitación. Abrió varias puertas y finalmente la encontró en una de las habitaciones. Ella miraba por la ventana, con un elegante vestido de novia, se veía tan hermosa.

\- Pecosa ...

Ella se sobresaltó y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

\- Terry ... -dijo cuando lo vió con sus ojos llenos de amor.

\- Pero qué demonios sucedió ... hicimos el amor, estábamos en perfecta armonía ... Susanna me dijo que llegaste a la oficina a verme, lo que sea que ella te haya dicho, no es verdad ... No soy el hombre que ella te dijo que yo era. Sigo siendo el mismo chico del Colegio que llegó a tu encuentro en esa caballeriza ... Si lo crees, entonces cásate conmigo, no con Albert ... Te amo Candy ...

\- Ay Terry -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Han pasado tantas cosas durante todos estos años, hemos tomado caminos diferentes durante tanto tiempo ... Tomamos nuestras decisiones en aquellas escaleras de ese hospital hace muchos años ... Admito que estas semanas pasadas me hicieron sentir tan bien y tan feliz, como en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en Escocia ... Pero es demasiado tarde para volver Terry, no podemos volver ... He escogido a Albert ... Esa es mi vida ahora ... por favor acéptalo. Por favor Terry, es el día de mi boda, si me amas ... no hagas una escena ...

\- Pero Candy … -dijo Terry con una mirada llena de tristeza- De acuerdo, haré lo que tú quieras, porque te amo ... Y porque te amaré por siempre ...

Terry se acercó a ella lentamente y la besó en los labios suavemente por unos instantes y la abrazó con ternura.

\- Buena suerte Candy ... -le dijo.

\- Adiós Terry ... -respondió ella en medio de lágrimas.

Terry salió de la habitación, devastado.

Cuando salió y se adentró en los extensos jardines del lugar vio una casa en un árbol ... Caminó hacia ella y subió para estar solo. Buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró la armónica que Candy le había dado en el Colegio. Se sentó en las almohadas que se encontraban sobre el piso de la pequeña casa y comenzó a tocar. Instantáneamente bloqueó todo ruido, la música en el jardín, la gente que trabajaba, la gente que hablaba ... simplemente tocó la armónica como lo hizo en el Colegio cuando tocó para Candy quien se encontraba en la torre de castigo. Tocó y tocó hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido ...

•

•

•

•

•

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

•

•

•

•

•

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en el mismo lugar, afuera de la torre, en Londres!

\- ¿Qué demonios ...? ¡Dios mío! ¡Volví! ¡Estoy en el colegio! Candy está adentro castigada ... ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Si! ¡Siiiiiiiiii!

¡Estaba prácticamente saltando de alegría! Gritó tan fuerte que Candy, que estaba dentro de la torre, lo escuchó.

\- Terry? ¿Eres tú?!

\- ¿Pecosa? Si, soy yo ... !

\- ¿Que hora es?!

\- Ya es de mañana ... !

\- ¿Pasaste la noche afuera de la torre?!

\- ¡Si mi amor! No quería dejarte ... !

\- Oh Terry ... -dijo Candy conmovida hasta las lágrimas.

\- Tuve el sueño más asombroso del futuro ... !

\- ¿Conmigo?!

\- Sí, pero no resultó como esperaba debido a algunos errores que cometí, pero ahora sé que hacer ... !

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?!

\- Es demasiado largo para explicarte ahora mismo, pero no te muevas ... !

\- No creo que pueda ir a ningún lado Terry ... !

\- Claro, lo siento, mala elección de palabras ... pero te prometo que te sacaré de allí ... Confía en mí mi amor ... !

\- Confío en ti Terry! -dijo Candy.

Por la voz de Terry, ella podía escuchar que algo había algo diferente en él, que era más amoroso y estaba más decidido que nunca a salvarla. Candy sintió una cálida sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

Terry se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse e intentaba recordar lo que Candy le había contado en el sueño acerca de lo que les había ocurrido ... "Se fue del Colegio para que ella pudiera quedarse, luego se fue a Nueva York y conoció a Susanna Marlowe, que se obsesionó con él" ... ¡No quería volver a tratar con esa mujer nunca más! No iba a dejar nada al azar. Luego fue directamente con la Reverenda Madre para hacer el trato con ella para así liberar a Candy.

Al llegar vió a Eliza en el pasillo con su grupo de amigas sonriéndole ... Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Terrence ... -lo llamó ella con un tono de voz suave.

\- ¡Eliza! -respondió Terry- Estoy tan contento de verte, dejame decirte que estoy muy agradecido que te hubieras deshecho de Candy por mí ...

\- Bueno -dijo Eliza- Sé qué dolor de cabeza puede ser esa, así que pensé que te haría un favor ...

\- Gracias. Por eso me gustaría devolverte ese favor ... Me gustaría verte en mi habitación esta noche y no con demasiada ropa ... -le dijo Terry con toda su galanura.

Cuando se trataba de que Eliza cruzara palabra con Terry, se volvía loca, perdía la cabeza, actuaba tontamente y no pensaba con claridad.

\- Oh, Terrence mi amor, por supuesto que estaré allí ... -dijo ella sonriendo bobamente.

Terry se acercó a ella seductoramente, insinuando un beso y luego se apartó diciendo:

\- No puedo esperar a que llegue esta noche ...

Eliza se excitó tanto que al instante se humedeció. Se sentía en el cielo. Terry se alejó después de tocar suavemente su mejilla. Se dirigió a la oficina de la Reverenda Madre, se hizo el trato y juramento de guardar el secreto, luego abandonó la escuela.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy fue liberada de la torre de castigo y fue directamente a la habitación de Terry ... encontró una nota. La leyó. Volvió a su habitación, empacó sus cosas y abandonó el Colegio.

Tomó un carruaje en dirección al Zoológico Blue River. Había un bar no muy lejos de allí y se dirigió exactamente a ese lugar. El bar estaba repleto de mucha gente de aspecto extraño bebiendo y mujeres vendiéndose. No era un lugar muy recomendable para una joven inocente. Tomó una mesa y pidió un vaso de jugo. Algunos hombres la observaban, otro, un hombre en busca de "trabajadoras", especialmente de mujeres jóvenes e inocentes, se acercó a la mesa, jaló una silla y se sentó.

\- Hola muñeca, ¿cómo estás?

Candy lo ignoró.

\- ¿Necesitas trabajo? Te puedo conseguir uno ...

\- Mi esposo estará aquí pronto ... ! -dijo Candy.

\- Mhmm ... No veo ningún anillo en tu dedo ...

\- Ese no es asunto suyo! -respondió Candy.

\- Pues yo digo, que estás mintiendo ...

\- ¿Está todo bien aquí ?! -se escuchó la voz de Terry.

Candy miró a Terry aliviada. Ella saltó a su cuello y el hombre dejó la mesa decepcionado.

\- ¡Oh Terry! Gracias a Dios que estás aquí ...

\- ¿Estás lista para marcharte?

\- ¡Si mi amor! -exclamó Candy sonriendo.

Terry la besó en los labios. Ella respondió a su beso, pero de inmediato se apartó ...

\- Terry, estamos en público ...

\- ¡Es verdad! Vamos o perderemos nuestro barco ...

\- ¡Vamos! -dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Salieron del bar, tomaron el auto de Terry y se dirigieron a Southampton para esperar el barco que partiría a América.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En el Colegio San Pablo las monjas recibieron información anónima de que Terrence Grandchester se encontraba en su habitación con una chica, teniendo relaciones sexuales. Así que las Madres se dirigieron a la habitación y encontraron a Eliza Reagan, desnuda en la cama de Terry. Todas las explicaciones que Eliza decía sobre el por qué estaba allí, desnuda en la habitación de un chico, simplemente caía en oídos sordos de la Reverenda Madre ... la expulsaron de inmediato y la enviaron a la torre de castigo hasta que un miembro de su familia vino a buscarla.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy y Terry llegaron a tiempo para tomar el barco en Southampton y se embarcaron hacia América. Durante el viaje Terry le contó a Candy todo sobre su sueño, de lo real que se sentía y decidieron en ese momento que se asegurarían de estar juntos, por siempre.

Se casaron cuando llegaron a Nueva York, con la madre de Terry como testigo. Terry buscaba trabajo en los teatros de la ciudad y Candy lo esperaba en casa. Tenían un bonito y pequeño apartamento.

Un día nevado, Terry llegó al teatro de la compañía Stratford, Susanna Marlowe abrió la puerta ... El rostro de Terry se vació de todo color, parecía que había visto un monstruo.

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡NO! ¡No tú!

\- Soy Susanna Marlowe, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- ¡Alejándote de mí! -dijo Terry huyendo de allí apresuradamente.

Susanna Marlowe lo vió correr, mientras pensaba que él chico era demasiado atractivo, pero ella no entendía lo que le sucedió para huir de ella de esa manera.

\- Qué demonios fue todo eso … ? Qué pena, él era tan apuesto ...

Terry encontró trabajo en otro teatro.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy se inscribió en la escuela de enfermería. Candy y Terry tuvieron un hermoso varoncito justo después de que Candy se graduó de la escuela. Ellos eran muy felices. Terry se convirtió en un gran actor en Broadway. Era feliz en el escenario, pero era el más feliz cuando regresaba a casa con su esposa y su hijo.

La vida es sobre las decisiones que hacemos. Todos tenemos sueños, solo necesitamos saber como leerlos. Terry tuvo un sueño que le hizo pensar en su vida, a pesar de que aún era un adolescente, tuvo un mirada a su vida en ruinas sin su amada y cuando se despertó, se aseguró de que su vida incluyera su Pecosa no importando nada. No quería perderla de nuevo. Porque perderla incluso en su sueño, ¡era el peor dolor de todos!

¿Qué habrías hecho en su lugar? Te habrías asegurado de tener tu felicidad? Y quien no?

_**FIN**_


End file.
